dimittite apud me
by Elyon Lestrange Granger
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, y Voldemort a ganado, que pasaría si Hermione se despertase en la cama de un mortifago, que ocurriría si fuese el mismísimo Rodolphus Lestrange,( no hay drama ).


One shot

Rodolphus Lestrange y Hermione Granger

Hermione sentía que todo su cuerpo le pasaba, estaba agotada, aunque sintió que estaba en alga cálido y blando ¿Estaría muerta? No, eso no era posible sino no no la dolería el cuerpo. De repente empezó a recordar todo. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar cuando recordó como Harry caía al suelo, la gerra había acabado, y Voldemort había ganado. La Griffindor intento abrir los ojos poco a poco lo consiguió y observo donde se encontraba

Estaba en una enorme cama con doseles de dolor carmín, las sabanas eran de seda, se miro los brazos estaban completamente vendados al igual que las piernas el estomago y el pecho, no entendía como había llegado a la enorme cama no sabía quien la había curado supuso que algún miembro de la orden que habría logrado escapar miro detenidamente la habitación era enorme incluso tan grande como la sala común de Griffindor, toda la habitación tenia tonos rojos y negros había delante suyo una chimenea que estaba encendía produciendo un calor muy agradable en la habitación, tenia decoraciones antiguas ,para ella le resulto hermoso estaba tan embelesada con la habitación que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos verdes la estaban observando.

-Veo que ya te has despertado- Hermione giro la cabeza al lugar donde provenía la voz, el sujeto salió de la sombra mostrando su figura, la Griffindor lo reconoció de inmediato Rodolphus Lestrange, la mano derecha de lord voldemort, el asesino de los padres de Neville, el marido de Bellatrix ,el hombre que la tuvo entre sus brazos en la batalla del ministerio y el hombre que incontables veces la salvo

Inmediatamente se alejo de la cama

-Porque me tienes miedo si sabes que te habría podido matar y no lo he hecho

-mierda- pensó ella sabía que él tenía razón, la salvo de unos mortifagos ,la salvo de una muerte segura y sobre todo, la salvo del intento de violación de Ronald Weasley

El estrés acumulado, la tristeza de ver a la gente que más quería muriendo, al final todo ese cumulo de emociones salieron a la luz, Inevitablemente unas lagrimas caían traicioneramente sobre sus mejillas

Rodolphus Lestrange se arrodillo en el lugar donde ella se encontraba con el pulgar la limpio las lágrimas

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto la chica, Rodolphus sabía muy bien a lo que se refería

\- ¿Por qué? muy fácil, siempre me hablaba de ti Barty Crauch Jr, tu belleza, tu inteligencia, tu astucia todo. Mas tarde en la batalla del ministerio, cuando te tuve entre mis brazos sinceramente quería arrancarte la ropa y follarte ahí mismo, lástima que llegasen los de la orden del pajarraco- a medida que iba escuchando la declaración de Rodolphus, mas se iba asustando

Arrancarla la ropa y follarla ahí mismo por el amor de Merlín tenía solo 15 años Hermione iba a replicar pero Rodolphus no la dejo.

-Cuando me entere que te atraparon los carroñeros pensé que por fin podría tenerte, pero la zorra de Bellatrix opto por torturarte, discúlpame por no haber podido protegerte, que irónico no? No tuviste bastante con la tortura de Bellatrix que la comadreja Weasley intento violarte.

-y no me arrepentiré jamás de haberle descuartizado-Ahí hubo varios segundos de silencio hermione estaba asimilando lo ultimo intentaba encontrar un motivo para odiarle pero… no podía en todo caso agradecérselo.

\- finalmente cuando te vi en la guerra, luchando como una leona, lanzando maldiciones, aguantando el dolor como si nada supe que tendrías que ser mía y ahora dime, ¿ De verdad te preguntas porque? creo que ya tienes suficientes respuestas - el rostro serio del mortifago hablando de todo eso como si se hablase del tiempo, acojonaba a todo Dios sobre todo a Hermione, las manos con las que él había secado sus lagrimas, eran las mismas manos con las que había descuartizado al pelirrojo, pero muy en el fondo ella sabía que no podía temerle, no después de haberla salvado la vida, poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza encontrándose con esos ojos verdes, la mano derecha de voldemort se acerco peligrosamente el rostro de Hermione solo había unos escasos milímetros para que se rozasen los labios.

-pero usted está casado- replico teniendo la esperanza de que ese argumento le hiciese entrar en razón, aunque lo dudaba.

-era la esposa de mi lord no la mía - y entonces junto sus labios con los de la castaña, Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, desde su cabello hasta la punta de los pies, desgraciadamente ambos necesitaban oxigeno así que se separaron volviendo a la realidad. Hermione sintiendo una inmensa culpabilidad, estaba besando a un mortifago estaba traicionando a sus amigos, a su familia, estaba haciendo que la muerte de ellos fuese en vano, se mordió el labio intentando no llorar, hasta que la voz del mortifago la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sinceramente quiere follarte hasta el amanecer quiero dejarte sudorosa y pegajosa-

Ella negaba con la cabeza, no debía hacer eso, no debía, aquello estaba mal, no debía, no podía Hermione se tapo el rostro con sus manos esperando a que todo fuese un sueño.

Rodolphus se levantó y empezó hacer un camino de besos por su rostro.

-Sabes que te quiero, y sabes también que me amas, aunque no lo quieras admitir, no tengas miedo pequeña, no te hare daño, no hare nada que tu no desees, sé muy bien que te gusta esto- acto seguido la mordió el hombro

A la pobre castaña no la salía ninguna palabra de la boca, intentaba negarse intentaba replicarle que entrase en razón, que ella era hija de muggles, una sangre sucia un miembro de la orden .

-No digas que no te gusta porque es mentira-

Y la volvió a besar con mas frenesí, una y otra vez , se separaron del beso para volver a respirar

-Solo te follare cuando estés curada, en el estado en el que estas te rompería los huesos - hermione no lo entendía pero la daba igual solo se dejo llevar, dejo que ese hombre la colmara de caricias, se sentía tan bien las caricias de Rodolphus que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en el pecho del mortifago.

Era de noche y había una terrible tormenta, uno de los rayos despertó a Hermione, ella abrió los ojos, otra vez ese recuerdo, se giro hacia un lado y ahí estaba, su marido durmiendo plácidamente ella acaricio el rostro barbudo de su esposo se inclino y lo beso, justamente cuando se fue separando del beso una mano atrajo la cintura de hermione hacia él, ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a fundir en un beso

Solo había un pequeño problema, cuatro cabecitas se asomaron en la puerta de la habitación.

-podemos dormir con vosotros es que hemos tenido una pesadilla- dijo una pequeña de no más de 5 años del cual sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo

-venga niños subid a la cama - les hablo su madre

-Pero no molestéis a vuestra madre-

fin


End file.
